


Little Snake

by BlushyParkJimin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anxious Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushyParkJimin/pseuds/BlushyParkJimin
Summary: After a near death experience at the Dursley’s, can Harry learn to trust again?soft parent Severus yESSIR sev is the bestest dadHARRY REGRESSES TO COPE!!!! More chapters coming soon!!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Warmth flooded the room as the sun began to rise. The room a pale yellow, dinosaur decals decorating the walls, and Harry’s favorite, his nice and comfortable bed. At the Dursley’s, Harry never had such a thing. His cupboard was dark and dusty, no matter how much he cleaned. It felt like someone placed a dirtying charm on the small space, but really it was due to Dudley running up and down the stairs. Dust and debris would go flying around the small space at random times every day, so Harry learned to always cover his face with his thin scrap of a blanket as he slept, no matter how suffocating it felt. Harry never felt as if he would have a home, until he met the one and only, Severus Snape. Harry would always think Severus was his guardian angel, the way he saved him from a horrific near death experience. As Severus slowly rocks Harry in the plush rocking chair, he can’t help but think back to that night.

It had been Harry’s 11th birthday, 12am on the dot. Severus had an ache in his chest, it felt as if Lady Magic was tugging on him to go somewhere. Of course, he thought, just what I need. He attempted to ignore it, but the sensation got stronger and stronger. Not even the glass of fire whiskey clutched in his hand was helping. At last, he allowed himself to close his eyes and allow Lady Magic to take him where he needed to so desperately be. 

“Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey” A voice in his head whispered urgently. He immediately recognized the address, The Dursley’s. Albus had given him the address in means to check on the Potter boy years ago. What a wretched family that one was, especially Tuney. He remembered how much she hated magic,, but interrupting his thoughts was that painful ache in his chest. Stabilizing himself, he apparated into the abnormally alike neighborhood. 

Severus attempted to gently knock on the door, when he received no answer he quickly recited an unlocking spell and stepped into the house. The house was dark, the only noises to be heard were loud snores. Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust and continued to wander around, searching for any sign of endangerment. What he saw next took his breath away. There was a small door to a cupboard underneath the stairs, with several locks and what looked to be a flap at the bottom of the door, like a doggy door. He wondered if they had a pet, and if they did, they sure wouldn’t have one anymore after Severus had his way. He liked to consider himself an animal lover, but nobody needed to know that. A lot of people didn’t truly know Severus outside his snarky persona. Casting the unlocking spell once again, Severus nervously opened the door. Inside was the wizarding worlds savior, Harry Potter. He laid curled into a ball on a small bloodied mattress, his clothes nearly shredded with various wounds peaking through. How could Albus let this happen? He had always assured Severus and Minerva that the boy was well taken care of. Sure, Severus never cared too much because he was the Potters spaw-

Interrupting Severus’ thoughts once again was a small whimper coming from the boy. Severus sighed, and looked at the deathly thin boy. Bright green eyes looked at him with fear.

“I won’t ask you what happened right now. I’m taking you to my home so I can heal you, understood? You can trust me.” Severus spoke gently, as to not scare off the poor boy. Harry nodded and winced, feeling the long cut on his neck tear slightly. Severus gaped at the horrific wound he hadn’t quite seen before. Quickly pulling out his wand again, he held it over the wound and chanted healing spells. If he hadn’t done something sooner, he could have bled out. Harry’s eyes widened at sight of the wand and the glowing coming from it, but as he felt his neck heal, he couldn’t care less. As long as he didn’t die, that’s what mattered to him most. Completely out of it, Harry snuggled into the scary man as he made his pain go away.

Severus felt a warmth bloom in his chest as the boy cuddled into him, he didn’t deserve this sign of trust but he’d take it any day. Taking a look around the cupboard, he quickly decided he would buy Harry brand new clothes and toys. Nothing in the space seemed of any importance, and seeing any of that junk could set their progress back a step. “We’re going to apparate to my home, it won’t feel too nice but it’ll be over before you know it.” Severus said quietly, but Harry was already asleep in his arms. Smiling, Severus apparated the two to Prince Cottage. It was the size of a comfortable home, 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms. Laying Harry on the bed, he healed his wounds and broken bones. How any person could do this to a child was completely beyond him. It made him feel sick to his stomach, especially because he had no clue how hurt he was mentally. It would be a long time before Harry would even be near 100% okay again. 

But here they were; Harry snuggled up to his Papa as he basks in the warmth he felt as Severus played with his hair and occasionally tickle underneath his chin. Severus knew just how to make Harry feel safe and loved, he knew exactly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were Harry’s favorite. Mornings meant long cuddles with Papa in the rocker, they meant getting to help make Mickey Mouse pancakes, and Harry’s ultimate favorite: Outside time! Severus made sure Harry got enough vitamin D, and being outside was the perfect way to do that. 

Harry stretched in his plush bed, making happy noises as he found his Eeyore plushy. He gave it a big cuddle, and sat up in bed with a big smile. Today was their weekly picnic with Padfoot and Moony! Ever since Severus took Harry in, the duo and himself basically became his 3 parents, and what could be better than that? Harry toddled down to his Papas room and jumped into his bed.

“Papa Papa! It mornin time! We make pancake now.” Harry told him with a stern look on his face, making Severus break out into a huge smile. His ward absolutely adored pancakes, and who was Severus to tell him no? Well, he could very well say no. He just didn’t have the heart to tell him that. 

“How about we get some morning snuggles in before breakfast? Does that sound alright, duckling?” Severus asked, although he knew what the answer would be. Harry squealed happily and practically jumped onto his Papa, Severus wrapped his arms around him tight. Having someone hold him eased his anxieties, and Severus understood that all too well. He hated seeing his son suffer, so he made sure to provide anything he could to make sure Harry could be at peace. Every room felt quite minimalistic. They had a neutral, and a quite calm style to it. If things were too chaotic and loud, Harry would have a complete meltdown. Who knew Severus would gain a son that enjoyed and needed calm environments? He was lucky, though it concerns him. Shouldn’t Harry be messy? Weren’t kids supposed to be messy? 

“Papa, do you think we could have apples with our pancakes? Pretty please?” Harry asked, eyes shining bright. He loved apples, they were his absolute favorite! Severus smiled warmly at him and nodded. It was amazing progress that Harry trusted him enough to openly ask questions; it had taken them nearly 10 months to get to this point. 

“Of course we may, duckling. Well done on making a healthy snack! Can you tell me why we eat lots of fruits and vegetables?” He asked Harry.

“So I grow strong and healthy like you papa!!” Harry stated proudly, because his father was the strongest man in the world! Severus smiled lovingly at him. Merlin, how had he gotten so lucky with his precious son? He couldn’t help but curse at those muggles, by the time he would finish with them, they’d be wishing they had never hurt Harry. Ripped out of his thoughts by a soft tug on his sleeve, he gently set Harry on the counter to ‘help’ make pancakes. By help, he means nearly flinging all the batter out of the bowl by stirring as fast as he could.

“Remember duckling, we gently stir. We want to eat our pancakes, not wear them.” Severus reminded him, Harry nodding with a grin. He loved helping his Papa make pancakes! The best ones always had blueberries in them. His papa finished adding the ingredients to the bowl, and helped Harry stir the batter by covering his hands with his own. 

“All done! Eat berries now!” Harry smiled, grabbing a handful of blueberries and popping them all into his mouth. Severus sighed and flipped the pancakes before they burnt, then took away the bowl of blueberries.

“Harry, remember what I’ve told you? No blueberries if you can’t eat them individually. Do you know why we can’t just eat a handful at once?” Severus scolded lightly. This happened to be a weekly (if not daily) occurrence. Harry smiled sheepishly, and finished chewing before he replied.

“Cause I’ll choke and die and then Papa will be all alone!” Harry replied cheekily. Severus gaped at him. He never knew his soon could be so blunt.

“I’m betting 100 galleons that it was Padfoot who taught you that one, am I correct?” Severus asked. Harry giggled and nodded. 

“Of course it was, now come here and sit at the table, I’ll cut your pancakes in just a second.” Severus said, quite exasperated as Harry skipped to the table. He didn’t have the energy to remind him that he could trip and injure himself. Harry bounced in his seat, he was so excited for pancakes and apples! He was especially excited for his picnic with Paddy and Moony, maybe he could invite Draco! Draco was practically his best friend. He understood everything about his past and how he was now. He didn’t judge Harry for regressing, he knew it was simply what he needed to heal and even bought him a few toys! Draco looked tough on the outside, but was really just a soft teddy bear that gives amazing cuddles (but he wouldn’t dare tell him that aloud). 

Severus watched as his son did a little dance in his chair, known as the special ‘yummy food makes me happy!’ dance. It happened every single morning and never failed to make Severus laugh. It was nice to have a fun little personality in his home, Merlin knew he needed it. 

“Are the pancakes that good, bub?” Severus chuckled. Harry nodded aggressively as he stuffed another bite in his mouth. 

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

The two were waiting in the sitting room by the fireplace, Harry very eager to see his god fathers. Severus nearly had to hold him down as he attempted to put sunscreen on his face.

“Papa noooooo” Harry whined, scrunching up his nose. Why did he need sunscreen? He couldn’t even see the sun anymore! His papas logic was weird. 

“It’s to keep you from getting sunburnt, duck. It’s simply just a small price we have to pay so we can go outside safely.” Severus gently chastised. Harry pouted, he hated sunscreen. Although he was willing to pay the small price so he could enjoy a nice picnic with Paddy and Moony.

“Alright Papa, just know I don’t like it!” 

Severus held back a laugh. Harry always made it very clear what he did and did not like. He knew that the sunscreen wasn’t hurting Harry, he had made it himself.

“Don’t pout, Prongslet! We’re going to have so much fun, we even brought a surprise for our special marauder.” 

“Paddy!! Moony!!” Harry squealed as he saw his god fathers step out of the floo- wait a minute, there was one other person! 

“DRAY!!!” Harry exclaimed, running out of his fathers arms and nearly slamming into Draco. Severus looked at the two men exasperatedly, he hadn’t even finished rubbing the sunscreen in. Sirius grinned sheepishly and Remus just chuckled at the family’s antics. Draco accepted Harry with open arms, so happy to see his best friend!

“How have you been, Harry? I see you didn’t let Severus finish putting on your sunscreen! Let me just rub this little bit in more- oh quit pouting ducky.” Draco scolded, kissing Harry’s nose as he succeeded in Severus’ failed attempts. Harry smiled and let him, running to his dog fathers.

“Paddy!! Moony!! We going on a picnic! Papa said if I’m good he’ll let me have more blueberries!” Harry rambled, hugging them both tightly. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

“No self control this morning?”

“He nearly ate the entire bowl in 10 seconds.”


End file.
